Aria
by Enchained
Summary: A comfrontation between an Elf and a Ranger in the forest.


Author's Note: This is one of my first short stories. I'm very proud of it Joy'  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"My luck seems to be getting stronger." A young Elf looked over the landscape. His eyes squinting from the bright sun overhead. He leaped down from his perch on a sunbathed rock and slid down from the cliff. The Elf ran swiftly through the forest searching for his camp, which he had set up during the night. He could smell the bread and fish stew baking in the pot as he leaped across the trees following the delectable smell that flowed into his nose.   
  
When he had slipped past another tree a sound caught his ears. Something or someone was in his camp. He could imagine a figure going through his stuff and ruining his hard-earned food. The more he thought about lifting the fish to his mouth, the more his mouth watered. The Elf silently pulled out an arrow that was held in a quiver across his back and strung it through the ready ivory bow at his disposal. He peeked around the bark of the tree towards his camp. It was about 30 feet away, but being an Elf, he could see the camp clearly. The arrow sparkled brilliantly in the sunlight while it was searching for it's target among the camp. The Elf could see a man walking through his territory. He wore a forest cloak as the Elf could tell, he was matted and dirty like he had traveled many miles in the forest before arriving here. Blood stained the hem of his pants and mud tracked from his boots leaving a wet substance all over the leaf- blanketed floor.   
  
The Elf grew disgusted. Another raider? In MY camp? I don't think so. With his bow steady, no breath drew from his lungs. The man began flipping over the many scrolls and parchments which he had been studying for quite some time. He then dipped a ladle into the Elf's stew and with no hesitation brought it to his lips. The Elf let go of his arrow and frightening the man, it stuck itself into the spoon that was then thrown to the ground. The man pulled out a broad sword from it's sheath and frantically looked through the forest with his eyes.  
  
He could not sense nor see the Elf's hiding place and the Elf knew exactly where the man stood. His fear raced across the floor. The Elf knew that he was scared for he heard his heart beating faster and faster.  
  
"Wh...who's out there?" The man shouted. "Show yourself!"  
  
"I will teach you not to mess with my territory, human." His Elven voice was soft and quiet. He had a plan though and he knew that it would work. The Elf scurried up his tree and scanned his camp with caution, another draw of his bow was summoned. His next arrow accompanied by three more. The arrows were each strung evenly by long slender fingers and directed perfectly at the man's loose clothing near his wrists and legs. Within an instant, the man was pinned against a tree by arrows. The Elf readied an extra arrow aiming it towards the man's throat. He walked up to the man peering into his eyes with hatred.  
  
"An Elf? I should've known this place would be inhabited by your kind." His voice was scratchy and rough making the Elf feel thirsty in a way.  
  
"Who are you, human?" The Elf demanded. The man's face grew tense as he searched for a way out of this situation, but found no way useful.  
  
"I was just walking and very hungry. When I smelled your food, I couldn't help myself to see if I could get something to eat."  
  
"So you come in need of hunger?" The Elf lowered his bow.  
  
"Yes, I am sorry for barging in here. It's just that I didn't see anyone around and..."  
  
"You would help yourself."  
  
"Yeah." An awkward silence fell upon them. Though still skeptical, the Elf put his bow and arrow away. Still keeping a hand on the hilt of his scimitar just in case.  
  
"What do you call yourself?"  
  
"I am known as Comoros, my good friend."  
  
"You may call me Divot." Divot pulled his arrows from the man's clothing and then sat on a log near his campfire. "What were you here for?"  
  
"It's kind of a weird story actually." Comoros placed a hand behind his head and laughed.  
  
"I would love to hear it." Divot stirred his stew, tasting it's sweet broth. While keeping an eye of the man.  
  
"Well," Comoros leaned back laying his head on the log. "I was running from my village. With fire and smoke burning my eyes, I couldn't see much. But I could hear screams and shouts for help, though I couldn't do anything about it. I ran. I ran far away. I didn't care."  
  
"You ran to the woods." Divot spoke lightly.  
  
"Yes. That's the first thing I did when I reached the end of my village. I was so frightened. I couldn't bare staying around long. I believe they were the Raiders that burned down my village."  
  
"They must pay for burning down my village as well."  
  
"So that's why you're out here alone? I've never seen an Elf by his lonesome before." Comoros was handed a bowl full of steaming hot stew. "This smells great!"  
  
"I am glad you like it and I would not be alone if my brothers were still alive."  
  
"Hold it. Hold long have you been out here?"  
  
"Quite a while." Divot sipped his soup in peace.  
  
"You seem awfully calm about it."  
  
"Anger does not stir the swiftest minds."  
  
Comoros stared at the Elf for a while then leaned over and tried to sleep. Divot gently cleaned his and the man's dish then leaped high into a tree. The sun was setting, sending a gorgeous reflection on the lake in front of him. Divot felt peaceful and calm, no rage surfaced inside him, his long blonde hair blown gently against the wind. "Human." Divot called. Comoros awakened from his short slumber. He yawned and joined Divot at the trunk of the tree.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Look." Divot pointed to the horizon. The sun sat, looking so beautiful it practically took the warrior's breath away. "Flames can be gentle when they are still." Divot awed.  
  
Comoros nodded in agreement and the two stared at the sunset for quite some time.  
  
"Let's go give those Raiders a piece of our minds." Comoros grinned.  
  
"For sure." Divot leaped from the tree and the silence stood. At last, the sun slept and the stars filled the midnight sky sending a cool breeze through the forest and a quiet hush into the air.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Enchained: Hope you like it. Please review! 


End file.
